The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 341,535, filed in the PTO on Oct. 25, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The invention relates to a swimming pool backwash filter. More particularly, it relates to a device for automatically recycling water backwashed through a conventional pool filtration system, while not inhibiting the normal functioning of the conventional filtration system.
In a conventional pool filtration system, a sand filter is used to remove contaminants from pool water. The sand filter tends to become fouled with contaminants from continued operation. Normally, these contaminants are removed by a "backwash" operation.
During the backwash operation, water is pumped through the sand filter in the reverse direction. This backwash water, containing numerous contaminating substances, is typically discarded onto the ground. This practice has several effects that are detrimental to the environment. First, large quantities of water is wasted every time the backwash operation is performed. Second, harmful inorganic chemicals are introduced into the soil. Third, the backwash water has a detrimental effect on vegetation. Fourth, the backwash water tends to erode landscaping structures, leading to a poor appearance of the area surrounding the pool filtration system.
Several have proposed solutions to the backwash problem by developing complex apparatus for recycling backwash water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,064 to Horan, discloses a swimming pool system and backwash assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,884 to Baker, discloses a filter and valve assembly for water circulation systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,895 to Howard et al., discloses an automatic backwashing filter system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,905 to Poe, discloses a filter backwash water saver and water filter.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.